Doctor Who - Chaos Theory
by EvilExEight
Summary: Then: The Doctor and Susan left Gallifrey in the hopes of finding adventure among the stars. Now: The Doctor is a broken, bitter man fixing up his TARDIS in Totter's Lane. But what happened to Susan? When Barbara Wright, Ian Chesterton and his sister, Sophie stumble into the TARDIS, they begin an adventure that will change theirs and the Doctor's lives forever.


Today was becoming the single weirdest day of Ian Chesterton's life.

It had started off normal, if a little annoying. He woke up a lot later than he was supposed to. He showered, dressed and ate in record time before bolting out the door. After all, he had to try and teach thirty horny, ignorant teenagers about covalent bonds. And, of course, see Barbara. But that had nothing to do with why he was rushing. Nothing at all. The running went extremely well, apart from falling over when he was cutting through the junk yard, and he had almost made it to the school before lessons began. He would've made it, if Barbara had tried to leave his classroom a few seconds later. As it was, she left just as Ian tried to enter and Ian barrelled into her, sending the two of them flying across the room.

Then there was the whole 'asking Barbara out thing', which was a whole lot more daunting after he gave her a concussion. Surprisingly, not so much when he found out she was far more receptive to the idea than he had previously thought. The rest of the school day passed by in a mixture of quick glances and lessons that definitely went on for longer than an hour, before the two of them packed up faster than any of their students were ready. They made their way to the Meat Market before Ian realised that he didn't have his wallet, which must have fallen out during his acrobatics in the junk yard. The two diverted their course, now heading for Totter's Lane. A first date in a junk yard. If Ian didn't already think it was weird, which he did, finding his little sister, Sophie, making out with some guy in between piles of junk before he found his wallet certainly capped off the weirdness level for the day.

To be honest, finding out that the Police Box located in a corner of the yard was bigger on the inside kinda sent Ian's capacity for weird into overdrive. He had just told they guy trying to swallow Sophie to get lost and was arguing with her over personal boundaries when Barbara called for him. 'Ian, I found your wallet'. To be honest, if he had been told that five words from Barbara would change his life, he wouldn't have thought it would have been these. He ran towards the sound of her voice with his sister in tow and, as he rounded the corner, he found himself facing a blue Police Box. It took him a few moments to realise what he was seeing. The doors were open and, somehow, the room that he could see was inside the box was far bigger than the box itself. And standing a few feet inside that room, which Ian couldn't physically understand, was Barbara with her back to Ian and Sophie; dumbly holding Ian's wallet.

Ian and Sophie slowly made the next few steps into the box, as if they were expecting the box that clearly wasn't just a box to be a normal box. The room they were now in was fairly large and dimly lit. The walls, floor and ceiling all appeared to be a light grey. The floor was covered in scraps of metal, loose wires and pieces of machinery. The walls, carved with roundels, were covered in grease and oil stains. The walls and ceiling were also had wires hanging from loose and missing panels. The main feature of the room was the six-sided console in the centre. Which was also covered in wires, scraps of metal and loose machinery. The entire place looked a lot like the junk yard they had just left. Ian slowly shuffled over to Barbara and took his wallet from her, slipping it into his own pocket and taking her hand afterwards. 'Barbara?' his voice sounded tiny. 'Yeah', her's didn't bolster a lot of confidence either. 'I didn't wake up this morning, did I?'. 'It's possible. But that means everything I've thought and felt in my entire life has just been your subconscious. And we haven't been dating for long, so I'm not entirely sure if I want you to have that much control over my life'. Ian was about to reply with some witty retort when the sound of the doors closing and a voice behind them made all three of them jump out of their skin.

'Yes, well. No matter how inspiring your musings on Silent Lucidity are likely to be, I have a far more pressing question in mind'.

The three spun around to face the man that was now blocking their exit. He was an elderly man wearing a large amount of black. His own black hair slicked back to further show his sunken face.

'What the hell are you doing on my ship?'

To Be Continued...

NEXT TIME EXCERPT: 'Barbara, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore'

CREDITS:

Ian Chesterton - No particular FanCast, so either William Russell or whomever you wish.

Barbara Wright - No particular FanCast, so either Jacqueline Hill or whomever you wish.

Sophie Chesterton - Dakota Blue Richards.

The Doctor - Julian Richings


End file.
